Mein Vader
Mein Vader A Short Story by lvdoomien Prologue: A Meeting This town isn’t special. Nobody important lives here, nothing important happens here, barely anybody even comes here, and the place still has an inn open this late. That inn is where their meeting was. At that inn, in this town that means nothing to anybody, at a time where nobody should be really awake. For the first time in a long while, there were visitors. Two men came in the night, looking only for a third man. One man was of an average height. He wore an officer's uniform, but not a Marine officer's uniform. If you ask me I'd say the outfit looked like an old black Gurmen one. He carried a matching saber strapped to his side and he held himself in a matching manner. Must've been Gurmen military, or maybe he still is. Then again, the second man tells a different story. He was a huge, massive iceberg of a man hidden underneath a parka. The weather wasn't even that bad on this night and he was comfortably wrapped up in a parka with the hood up and everything. He only wore jeans for his lower half, but he still seemed like a huge, warm iceberg. Neither of them carried anything with them besides the clothes on their backs and they seemed like they didn't need anything else. They went to the inn and rented two rooms. The Gurmen officer took the beli from his wallet, which matched his sleak leather uniform, and mentioned that he was just "a doktor and his nurse passing through". The iceberg scoffed at the doctor's lie, making his first sound or indication of life and sentience since the duo had reached the island. The two went to their own rooms, where the two did their own things. The doktor placed his saber on his bed and sat at a table next to the window, waiting. The iceberg sat in his room, stretched, and waited as well. That's when the third man appeared. The third man had already been on this island, he had been for a few days. Nobody ever really noticed him however, something the third man was very good at ensuring. He hid in the shadows with his armor, padded with some kind of bullet-proof material and some light metal. Or maybe it was a plastic? He was dressed like a soldier, and he carried two guns and a baton. One gun was a rifle, with a scope and something called a... bolt-action? I'm not sure, since I've never heard of a bolt-action. The second gun was a pistol, and a fine pistol at that. It was fully automatic and had this long black cylinder at the end of it that made the shots soundless. The third man was already in the inn when the doktor and the iceberg arrived. He was already in the room that the doktor would rent because he had told the doktor to rent that specific room for himself. He didn't reveal himself until he made sure that the doktor was unarmed, until the doktor was sitting, saberless, and waiting for him. The third man came out from behind the door, raising the pistol. He held the cylinder with his second hand and he spoke in a stern but hushed manner. "Hands on the table. Now." The doktor obliged, and smiled at his guest. "You must be ze mercenary, nein?" The mercenary said nothing as he slowly walked himself to the other seat at the table. He sat down, never letting his eyes or the sight of his pistol leave the doktor. The mercenary placed his gun, still pointing at the doktor, on the table and began to speak in the same stern but hushed manner. "You're late." "It vas rough seas tonight, and you contacted me on such sh-" The mercenary cut him off. "I don't care how you got here." "Then vat do you care for, Viskey November?" "All I care about is four things and you know what they are." "Vell, I am a doktor but I am no mind reader. Not yet at least, ja?" The doktor chuckled at his own joke. The mercenary did not, and continued to give him the same stare he had been giving the doktor since he entered. This stare was not a friendly stare. This was the kind of stare you give to people that are responsible for something. The kind of stare that demands answers. The doktor's smile dropped for a moment, then came back as he began to speak again. "So vat can I tell you about, freund?" "I'm not your friend Mengell." "Vell you can at least call me Joseph. I don't mind." The mercenary narrowed his gaze at the doktor as he became tired of the small talk that the doktor was making. He hadn't come for small talk. "Just tell me everything you know about The Blitz, your father, yourself, and how they're all connected." The doktor's smile dropped, hearing mention of words that he usually tries to not think of. He now realized that he did know what the mercenary wanted to know. "... Vere do I begin?" "From the beginning." Next: What Was Lost Category:Lvdoomien Category:Mein Vader